1. Field
This patent document relates to a semiconductor device and more particularly, to an electronic device including a plurality of memory cells which are vertically stacked over a substrate, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A NAND-type has h memory and the like have been developed as a semiconductor device which can store data and maintain the stored data even though a power supply is cut off.
Recently a method for improving an integration density of a 2D memory device in which memory cells are formed as a single layer over a silicon substrate has reached its limit. Thus, variety of 3D nonvolatile memory devices have been proposed including a plurality of memory cells which are vertically stacked over a silicon substrate.